


The Beginning (Kind Of)

by Kororebi



Series: Vigilante [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC Story, Original Characters - Freeform, original storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and mine's(my's?) characters within the DC universe. Really were having quite a bit of fun with it and I'm moving a ton of stuff on my laptop so I need somewhere to store these.</p>
<p>Other than that, its the introduction I had written for the main four (Alec, Cat, Jamie, and Oliver)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> More explanation in the summary but im a mess

“If you’re gonna insist on being my eyes and ears Alec you need a code name,”.

“I don’t need a code name,” Alec’s voice buzzed in her ear as she jumped from one rooftop to another. “You’re about to reach the meeting point by the way. ETA five minutes.”

“Dude, okay, what about Cookie? Cause you know-“

Alec groaned on the other end of the communicator. “I will not be called cookie. I don’t really care about having a name Bolt.”

“Communications can be hacked little brother.” Catharine scolded. She stopped on the edge of a glass business building.

“Not mine, but if you insist. What about… Crypto?” Cat rolled the name on her tongue.

“I like it, Crypto.” Cat smirked. She liked having Alec in her head. It was a surprising calm among the intense storm that was Gotham’s crime. She knew her brother despised the hero front and she herself wanted him as far away from it as possible but he insisted that if she was going to risk her life fighting crime she might as well do it with some back up. Speaking of back up where was-

“Nice suit.”

Cat turned to the girl in the lighter blue suit hovering behind her. Most of her face of her face was covered by a blue domino mask, and the familiar blue lantern symbol was placed on her chest as it held up more of the blue fabric. Her brown hair was put up behind the hood she wore. 

‘Now that is how you do disguise’. Catharine thought.

“You like it? I personally think the boots are way to heavy.” Catharine gestured to her black combat boots.

“It would be appreciated if you didn’t insult the suit I spent hours designing. I’m so sorry I couldn’t manage to make your converse bullet proof.”

“Shut it Crypto.” Cat noticed the odd look the lantern was giving her.  
“Alec finally got a code name.” she explained.

“You know it’s not much of a code name if everyone knows.” Alec pointed out.  
“Relax baby bro, its just Jamie. Lloyde with you?” Catharine asked.

“He’s in Gotham yeah, didn’t bring him along though sorry.” Jamie set her own boots on the building and stood closer to Catharine. The younger girl grinned. Jamie was still about an inch shorter than her. Although she supposed some of her height was due to the boots, but she really couldn’t complain.

“The extra power would have been nice. Pretty big deal going on at the docks and I’ll be damned if I miss a chance to piss off Blackmask.” Catharine heard the small tone that indicated that Alec-sorry- Crypto had sent her the location and details of the deal they were about to bust.

“What about Jupiter?” Jamie asked as she read the information over Cat’s shoulder. 

“He’s hopefully going to meet us down at the docks.” Catharine closed the holographic map and grabbed a grappling hook from her side. 

“I could just fly us there.” Jamie offered, creating a small platform of blue energy.

“No thanks. Last time you threw me off WE.” Cat aimed for the building across from her and swung down. Jamie followed and flew next to her.  
“I didn’t throw you off, I pushed you. Totally different. Where do get all this tech anyways?” Jaime began dodging lights and telephone wires with intricate loops and dives.

“Not everyone in the batfamily is a jerk. Red Robin and Red Hood are pretty cool and they’ve been hooking me and Alec up.”

“Not for free I suppose?” Jaime asked.

“Eh, a few team ups and info swaps here and there. It’s Nightwing you gotta look out for. Showed him my place once and was nearly adopted the next day.” Catharine jumped from another building and was up in the air before Jamie could blink.

“Would that be so bad? Being adopted I mean.”

“I’ve taken care of Alec and myself for years. I don’t need their sympathy. Plus the Bat would either make me hang up my cape or follow his rules.” Cat realized she didn’t have a cape but a black leather jacket instead. “Yeah I mean in most cases, it goes great. Like yours, you got two awesome dads and a best friend and super chill super powers. But I also know that it doesn’t always work out like that all the time. If it did maybe I wouldn’t be Bluebolt.” 

The rest of the way to Gotham's coast was relatively silent, minus the occasional check-ins with Crypto. 

Cat checked the clock on her wrist. It was only 10pm and the deal wasn't planned to happen for another hour. 

"Jupiter on route to your location. " Crypto spoke. 

"Is it really that hard to say; 'Jupiters coming bro'?" Cat yawned. Maybe she could get Alec to do her math homework for her. 

"It sounds cooler my way." A small sound came from Cyrptos mic. "Message from Hood. He's asking if you two want help with Black Mask."

"I don't know Lantern, do we want help?" Cat opened up Hoods contact. 

"Hm, I'm kinda in the mood to punch some people myself. So I'm gonna go with no. I really don't need another guy telling me what to do with my powers." Jamie shrugged and cat responded to Hood, adding that he should keep his phone on, just as backup. 

"GL still bothering you? If you want I can talk some sense into him. " Cat offered. 

"Yes and no Cat please don't. Hal's great, even if Jordan gets me better, but.."

"He's not your style? I feel you. Everyone deals with what we do differently."

"Hal enjoys being a lantern and it's not that I don't love doing this but I mean I have school and a job and a family. I mean, is it bad that I have all this power but I don't actually wanna use it?" Cat blinked. This was different from their usual conversations. More often than not Cat was asking Jamie for advice. She was older after all. She had never assumed that Jaimie's problems ran this deep. 

"Jamie you know-"

"I have arrived ladies, please don't throw yourselves at me all at once!" Cat glared at her other friend. Oliver stood on the edge of the building in his black spandex with the cross straps covered in diffident chemical gadgets. His brown hair was lose and messier than usual and his blue eyes were covered by a domino mask. 

"Jupiter. Glad to see you actually made an effort.” Cat smirked.

“So not my fault, they had a sale going on at that pizza place we love.” Jupiter rested a hand on his stomach.

“No obviously the pizza had complete control over you. You cannot be held accountable.” Cat rolled her eyes and turned back to the open dock area. Her eyes scanned the area and saw a truck moving in slowly on the west side of the unloading docks.

“They’re late but they’re here. West wing, unloading. Blue you take above; J and I will take down below. Try and distract them for the time being but keep yourself out of the way of major fire.”

“And what about us, oh Captain BlueBolt?” Jupiter said sarcastically.

“We, my friend, are going to blow up a truck."


	2. New Boy Hostage

Catharine loved the rain.

When she had an umbrella and a warm coat at least. Her hair was soaked with Gotham’s usual winter downpour. Luckily her leather jacket was somewhat waterproof and kept her torso warm as she continued with patrol. However, the worst part about the rain was that the water would fall in between her mask and her face, which would cause parts of the mask to unstick from her face. She really needed to ask Alec to buy some more masks.

A shout from down the block startled her train of thought and she headed towards the noise.

It appeared to have come from a group of men who had cornered a couple on their way home. Probably tourists, many locals knew to keep their doors locked this late.

“Hey Crypto, I gotta mugging so I’ll be back a bit late. Microwave dinner for me?”  
\- - - -  
Alec sipped at his tea. Jason had gotten him hooked on it. After telling him that Tim’s bad habits originated from coffee.

A mugging didn’t worry Alec, Cat could handle herself against regular criminals. She could probably handle herself against bigger guys anyways, Alec just preferred her not too.

Alec yawned and walked to the upstairs of their small apartment in the shadier district of Gotham. The “basement” of the place was their own little version of the bat cave but was in fact the lower floor that had been deemed unsafe by a few foundation poles that had rotted. It hadn’t taken long to actually fix the problem with Jason’s help; Alec assumed the Gotham Safety department simply didn’t care.

The raven-haired boy found the frozen meal Cat had bought and prepped it before throwing it in the microwave. While he waited for the timer he heard the front door shaking as if someone was trying to open it.

Could be Cat. But he had only notified him fifteen minutes ago. Even if they weren’t hard to beat, the trip home was twenty minutes at least. That left the option of someone trying to break into his house.

Alec ran over to the office cabinets not far from the kitchen and began searching frantically. Finally he found it and he held up a gun and checked the ammunition, ten rubber bullets.

He heard the door burst open and Alec placed himself behind the door to the kitchen. He heard footsteps near the entrance to the basement.

Alec prayed that he had actually remembered to shut the basement door and held his breath.

“Where’s the brat? Grimm wants him back before his sister gets home.” Alec chilled as the voice spoke. They were looking for him, and even worse they were working for his past gaurdian.

Alec heard the footsteps move away from the basement and head towards Cat’s room. Alec needed to get a message to Cat or Jason; even Jamie would be great right now.

He moved closer to the door and went to open it when he realized it wasn’t moving. He HAD locked it, for once, but now was the worst time considering he didn’t have the key.

“Hey!” Alec turned to see one of the men holding a handgun and aiming at him. Alec breathed in and fire two shots at the man before he was able to move in retaliation. The man cried out as one of the bullets hit his upper leg and the other his shoulder.

Alec used this opportunity to make a run for the door. Instead of using the handle he kicked the door open like Jason had taught him and ran down the stair well.

He heard gunfire above him and Alec ducked as a round of fire came close to him.

“Idiot don’t kill him!”

That voice Alec recognized. He knew it was his gaurdian's rule of thumb. Never let another man do your job. Alec needed to get a message out to someone now.

He jumped the last ten stairs and rolled onto the muddy ground before darting to the side entrance of the cave. He scanned his hand and quickly typed in a code so that he could record a message.

Alec finished recording the message and gasped as a sharp object hit his neck. He reached for it to find a tranquilizer dart. He had lost.  
\- - -

“Hey loser, guess what?” Catharine tossed her soaked jacket to the side as she hoped through the fire escape window. She shivered. It was cold, which was really unusual since Alec couldn't live without the heater on during winter.

“Alec?” Catharine walked through the room and into the kitchen. The lights were on and there was a cold dinner in the microwave.

“Dude, I told you to heat me up a dinner.” Cat walked past the kitchen and headed towards the cave entrance when she saw the front door busted open and bullets on the ground.

“Alec!” Cat yelled and stormed outside. Nothing. Cat skipped the stairs and jumped straight onto the ground into a roll. She headed to the emergency entrance of the cave and saw the discarded handgun. She went to pick it up and found a bloodstained dart. She pocketed it to look at later and instead focused on the lock.

“You have one unread message. Would you like to play this message?” The female computer voice asked as Cat entered the password.

Cat swallowed. “Yes.”

“Playing message.” The computer paused. “Date-“

“Don’t care. Play. The. Message.” Cat insisted.

“Cat, Grimm’s back, he’s looking for you. I assume he’ll be taking me to one of his leftover compounds. I have a list under file 206. The password is Hansel. Love-“ The message cut out and Cat could feel her chest tighten. She covered her mouth as a silent sob ripped through her. She probably could have stayed there all night in the rain and cried but Alec needed her.

Cat took a second to compose herself before calling Jamie.

“Hey Blue.”

“Cat it’s like one am, what the hell do you need at this very moment? I swear if you’re calling me over the fact that Oli ordered to much pizza again I will-“

“Alec’s missing.” Jamie shut up.

“Missing like you have no idea where he went or?”

“No my uncle, Gabriel Grim, he took him and Jamie what do I do?” Cat could feel another wave of panic rise up in her again.

“Calm down Cat. I’ll be there in a few minutes. We are gonna need help though, I can call Hal, or maybe…” Batman. It was left unspoken.

“No, I’ll call Jason and Dick first. “ Cat really didn’t need a reason to prove the bat right about the fact that she couldn’t handle being BlueBolt.  
Cat quickly found Jason’s number and prayed that she would answer him as she opened up the file her brother had told her about.

“Catharine?” Jason’s sounded confused. He was probably sleeping as well. “Cat what’s going on?”

“Alec’s been taken, I have Blue Lantern on her way here but I need help.” She must have sounded more desperate than she had meant to because she could hear Jason moving on the other side of the call.

“Who grabbed him?”

“My uncle. He broke into the apartment and there was definitely a fight of some kind.” Catharine began downloading the files onto her wrist computer.

“Cat he knows where you live? You need to move, now. Get to the manor, Bludhaven, you need to get out of there.” She knew Jason was right. She had to leave, Grimm’s men could be back at any time, but Catharine needed the files first.

“Meet you at Bludhaven then. I have to get Dick in this as well. He’s dealt with Grimm before.” Catharine removed the drive and ran back up to the fire escape.

She paused at the window. She and Alec had built a home here, away from the abuse of Grimm. And here he was again, ruining their lives. She stared at the frame of a younger Alec and her. She would not lose Alec to him. Not again.

 

Cat jumped down from the roof of the Bludhaven police station and walked up the still wet stairs. Some of the men at the entrance gave her odd looks but she walked up to desk anyways.

“I need to see Richard Grayson. Urgent.” A younger man with darker hair blinked at her request before running off towards a hall full of doors.

Cat shivered, she should have grabbed her back up jacket before leaving, she was still wearing the rain soaked one, and although the downpour had stopped, the wind had picked up and it drifted into the front entrance of the station every time someone opened the doors.

“There she is.” The man at the desk gestured to her and from behind him stepped Dick Grayson. The older man was wearing his Bludhaven PD uniform and had a jacket in his arms, as well as a backpack slung over his shoulder.

“We need to talk.” That was the easiest way to put it. She couldn’t very well say she needed Nightwing in front of everyone, but as she walked out of the station Dick followed her. She led him up to the roof top wear he opened up his backpack revealing his costume.

“SO you’ve finally cracked under the pressure of Gotham’s crime and are ready to admit you’re don’t want to do this alone, and become my apprentice?” Dick joked as he dressed; Cat politely turned around the other way. Dick knew well enough that she was largely a solo act.

“Alec’s been taken.” Cat turned around as Nightwing finished and watched as he covered his blue eyes with a mask.

“I assume you know by who?”

“Gabriel Grimm, our Uncle and guardian for a while after our parents death.” Cat replied.

“And why would your Uncle kidnap your brother? You know, besides being under the age of eighteen and technically not being legally old enough to raise someone.”

“I think that’s what we all want to know.” Jason had jumped up from the fire escape and stood next to Cat. Jamie landed next to Nightwing a few moments later.

Cat had already known that she was going to have to tell them her actual past. Not the fake, Oh my parents died and I’m vengeful. Rant that she usually gave them.

“As all of you already know, my parents were killed and it was written in my father’s will that Alec and I be placed under the custody of my Uncle, Gabriel Grimm.” The others nodded but stayed quiet.

“However, I did keep the fact that both Alec and I were abused by Gabriel and that he’s actually a complete psycho who has been searching for us since we ran away.” There it was. She was victim. Cat hated it to, which had been a strong motivation when she had chosen to become BlueBolt. It would mean that she would never have to be a victim again.

“And you haven’t told anyone about this?” Jamie asked, shocked.

“No. Not everyone needs to know I was beat up by some old man.” Cat didn’t like the worried looks she was getting from her fiends. It made her uncomfortable.

“Cat we could have helped you.” Dick said and took a step closer to her. On instinct Catharine stepped back only to be stopped by Jason’s hand, lightly pressing the small of her back.

“We can discuss this later. Right now we need to scan the files Alec left us and find him.” Jason put his helmet on and led the group off the roof.

Two motorcycles were parked in the alleyway between the station and another shop.

“Where are we meeting?” Jamie asked.

“Red Robin’s apartment. He has all the tech we need.” Jason gestured to Cat to ride on his cycle while Dick started his own.

“I’ll send you the coordinates.” Cat opened up her wrist computer and sent the location to Jamie’s phone. Soon after the brunette flew up into the dark sky and was gone.

“I’ll never know how you convinced Bruce to let her in Gotham.” Jason muttered. True Bruce had been known to keep all and any metas out of his beloved city. She had used the argument that technically Jamie wasn’t a meta. And she was a blue lantern, the most harmless of all the lanterns. Cat did have to leave out the total badassery she showed during fights though.

 

 

Alec sucked in a breath as Gabriel hit him in the chest again. He could already feel the bruises forming underneath his skin.

“Shall we run through this again Alexander? Where is your lovely sister?” Gabriel’s voice was coated with venom and when Alec didn’t answer in time Gabe decked him across the face and Alec could taste blood in his mouth.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Gabriel grabbed his neck and pushed his head back. “Not the answer I was looking for Alec.”

Gabriel grabbed one of the various knives on the table behind him.

“I will break you. And you know it to don’t you? You’re not as strong as your sister. In fact you’re worthless compared to her.” Gabriel drug the blade along the side of Alec’s exposed neck and drawing blood.

“Tell me where Catharine is.”

 

 

Jason held the buzzer to Tim’s apartment for quite awhile before someone answered.

“Uh, who is this?”

“Tim open the fucking door it’s as cold as Cat’s soul out here.” Jason answered. Cat gave him a glare but wasn’t quite in the mood to get into it with Jason at the moment.

“Oh. Hello Jason.” The door unlocked and in the doorway stood Tim, still in jeans and a superboy t-shirt. His hair was tied up and he had a Bluetooth in his ear.

“Why are you still awake?” Jason shoved him aside and placed his helmet on the coat rack in Tim’s hallway.

Tim shut the door behind him and led the group into the kitchen.

“Case. You failed to tell that we were bringing an outsider into whatever you need my help for.” Tim sat down at the table.

“Sorry Tim. But we need as many people on this, and we needed help fast.” Dick was currently looking through Tim’s fridge. Cat sighed. The boy’s appetite never ceased.

“Alec’s been Taken by Gabriel Grimm, I have a set of files but I’m not a tech genius by any means and I need you to figure out what he put on here.” Alec considered Tim an older brother, and Tim saw him the same. Cat knew that Alec’s situation was troubling to him. She shouldn’t have to bribe him with anything like most of the times she managed to get Tim’s help.

“I can get it done in the next ten to fifteen minutes, assuming he didn’t put some weird code on it. While you’re waiting, it would be great to actually get to know the stranger in my apartment who now also knows my secret identity.” Tim looked up from the drive and strait at Jamie.

Jamie looked at Cat, asking if revealing herself to these people would be good or bad idea. Cat nodded, the only other person she trusted more than the boys was Alec.

Jamie removed the hood and the mouth cover. “Jamie, Blue Lantern, student.” Tim nodded as he grabbed his computer.

“Star City?” He asked.

“Yeah, although I don’t really work with Hal.” Jamie didn’t hesitate using the lanterns real name, everyone who had another identity already knew.

“I suppose that’s good. Hal’s kind of…reckless.” Jamie nodded in agreement and Tim ceased asking questions.

Cat leaned over to Jamie. “That went a hell of a lot better than when I first met him.”

“You were a part time criminal from off the streets, with no one to speak for you except Jason.” Tim explained.

“Timmy! Are you saying you don’t trust my judgment?” Jason asked sarcastically. Tim glared at him and continued typing. Dick had reappeared a bowl in his hands.

“Is that…cereal?” Jamie asked one of her eyebrows rising.

“I didn’t eat and the only other thing Tim has is poptarts.” Dick stuffed another mouthful of fruit loops in his mouth.

“Uhg that’s right I have to go shopping.” Tim covered his face with his hands.

“Guys, focus please.” Cat brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

“Why would Grimm go after you now?” Jamie asked. Tim began to type quickly on his laptop.

“My best guess is that he actually managed to find out where we were.” Cat paused, surely there had to be a better reason.

“The building is under WE though, he shouldn’t have been able to track you through buying records.” Dick added. “Which means either he’s had someone tracking you and Alec, or someone who knows you let it slip.”

“My money’s on spandex boy.” Jason said.

“Jupiter wouldn’t have. No one in the building or at school knows our last names though. They would have had to go through some major jumps to find out.” Jamie was pacing, obviously thinking about something.

“So we assume that Grimm knew where you live. But that doesn’t quite explain why he went through all the trouble to grab Alec.” Jamie was just as lost as the rest of them.

“He’s Grimm, he doesn’t need a fucking reason.” Cat said bitterly.

“Got it.” Tim’s eyes were scanning the now open file. “I’d say we can probably get rid of any places outside of Gotham for now, but the more time it takes to find Alec, the more we will have to expand our search. Cat I’ll need your help in sorting through the rest of these.”

Cat looked at the names, most of these she actually recognized. “Get rid of any near the westward docks, he lost those to Black Mask awhile ago. He wouldn’t risk going anywhere within a ten mile radius of any major WE buildings, to much security and people, which leaves most of the outer city. “

 

It had taken to long for Cat to break down the list to enough that they could split up and search efficiently. Cat would search her old house, as she new the floor plan best, while Jamie and Jason would search the two on the eastern side of the city, leaving Tim in the west, and Dick near the southern docks.

Cat found herself standing in front of the two-door entrance way she used to walk through everyday after school. She would have three hours to herself before her uncle would show up, and she would have to spend hours convincing Alec to stay hidden upstairs while she distracted her uncle.

Cat found the door unlocked, strange. She silently walked through the dark front hallway. She was to exposed here though. Cat slipped into an extra room and looked for the vent panel she knew was in there.

Cat crawled through the vents above the rooms for awhile before she saw a light up ahead. Cat moved towards it and looked down through the panel.

Two men, one with blonde hair and a scared face, the other with dark hair and a skinny frame stood below her. Cat knew both of them, Grimm’s two guards, Paris and Nathan. In front of them sat a boy, whose dark hair was wet and fell into his eyes. His pale arms were tied behind him.

Nathan reached down and cupped the boy’s chin, lifting his face to the light. A brilliant pair of green eyes and freckles stood out amongst the bruises. Alec.

Cat wanted to jump down through the vent then and there. She knew exactly how to beat both of the guards. Nathan was quick but he never watched his back, and Paris was much the opposite. What she was worried about was that wherever those two were, Grimm would be near by.

She opened up her wrist computer and began a group message.

 

To: Restaurant Boy, Jaybird, Dickiebird and Blue.J  
BB: Found them, Grimm’s place, hurry

Cat then continued crawling towards the end of the vent.

She opened up the vent that led into her old room, still exactly the way she had left it the night she ran. Creepy.

From: Restaurant Boy, Jaybird, Dickiebird and Blue.J  
RB: Here

Cat replied to meet here outside the window in the west wing of the house. When she saw Jason cross, followed by Jamie, Tim and Dick, she opened the window. The four crawled in and stood around her.

“So he’s here?” Tim asked.

“Yes. Dining room, two guard’s definitely, possibly more but I couldn’t see.”

“And no sign of Grimm?” Dick questioned. Cat shook her head. They had some idea of what was going on so she led them outside her room and silently towards the dining hall.

“I have sight on Alec.” Dick said through their comm link.

“Let’s go then.” Jason added and seconds later he stepped out and smacked Nathan on the back of the head, leaving him to crumple to the floor.

Paris reacted rather quickly despite his large frame and decked Jason. Catharine used the distraction to run to Alec.  
“Hey bro.” Cat began clawing at the ropes tying his hands together.

“Cat? No, no you have to leave, now. Grimm wanted this to happen, he doesn’t want me. I was just bait.” Alec began ranting.

“Alec what are you talking about?” Cat had freed him and he slumped forward.

“You Cat! You have personal connections to almost every vigilante in this city and even outside of it! He wants to use you to stop them.” Alec began to cough and Cat stiffened at the sight of blood coming from his mouth.

“That, that doesn’t matter right now. We need to get you out of here.” More guards had showed up and Jamie was back to back with Dick as they took out most of the men. Jason and Tim were busy keeping the enemies from Alec and herself.

Cat heard Dick cry out and watched him fall to floor. Not because he was hit but because Jamie had pushed him. Her own body was on the floor but as she sat up Cat saw a scary amount of blood staining her suit near her left shoulder.

“Blue!” Nightwing and Alec had cried out at the same time except Alec found himself doubling over afterwards.

It wasn’t moments later that Cat watched as one of the men through Tim against the wall with a rather sickening crack. This was falling apart. Why were they so much more powerful than the boys? Even Jamie had been beaten.

Cat leaned Alec back down on the ground just before Nathan stood back up again and raised a knife at Jason’s back. He was to distracted beating the man who had knocked Tim unconscious to notice.

As Nathan charged him Cat ran in front of Nathan and held out her hand.

“Stop.” Nathan halted, as Cat had assumed he would. “Where is Grimm?” She asked more calmly than she had expected of herself.

“Catharine! Oh you should have told me were having guests over!” Cat turned to the familiar voice, which belonged To Gabriel Grimm. Her uncle stood tall in a fine black suit and held a wine glass in his hands.

“Well come on, move these boys into the guest room.” Cat knew well enough that “guest room” could mean a million things, none of them good, and none of them being actual guest rooms. Grimm smiled. "I do hope you appreciated the extra kick in my loyal gaurds. It was quite hard to come by."

“Cat.” Jason whispered through gritted teeth.

“Go with them.” Cat wasn’t quite sure what she planned on doing, but she knew Jamie, Tim, and Alec needed help.

The remanding guards escorted Dick and Jason while the others dragged those who couldn’t walk.

“Gabriel.” Cat regarded her uncle.

“You really never did like to consider me a father or even an uncle did you?” Gabriel stalked towards her and Cat was backed up to the wall.

“You’re bitch of a mother took my brother away from me.” His breath smelled heavily of alcohol. “And I’ll be damned if I don’t avenge my brother by getting rid of the two idiots he called his beloved children. Both of you are so much like her. I wonder if your friends will turn on you the way they did her.” Cat stayed against the wall as her uncle moved away. “Will the Bat abandon you once he realizes how worthless the two of you are? Or will the Blue Lantern you call a friend manage to find a decent partner.”

Cat remembered this. The constant verbal abuse. Worthless, stupid, you mean nothing to anyone…

“Why did you take Alec?” Cat needed a little more time. She had a half finished plan and needed one more thing from Gabriel.

“I do believe Alexander told you why. I need you to bait the Batman and the rest of his friends. Nothing personal of course.”

“Cat, we have an opening to escape do we take it?” Dick came in on her comm. That was the opening she needed.

“Yes.” Gabriel looked at her puzzlingly. “Yeah he told me. What makes you think I won’t escape? Plus you did just call me worthless, I would figure the Bat wouldn't waste his time with someone like me.”

“It’s true you’re not the ten year old you used to be. But I do have the advantage of having your brother and friends hostage. Always be prepared with other bargaining chips Catharine.” Which wasn’t false, if Cat was going to succeed here, she needed the timing to be perfect.

“Cat were in the hall.” Dick and the others were out. Good.

“No but I am quite the escape master.” Cat emphasized the word enough for Dick to (hopefully) get the clue but not enough to lead her uncle on.

“I doubt that you would be able to get everyone out alive.” Gabriel turned his back on her. At the same moment Cat grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought in with him and smashed it over the back of his head. Gabriel fell to the floor.  
Had she expected it to be this easy? Gabriel was a strategist not a fighter. And not only that but he had been severely drunk.

Take the chance. Kill him.

She had heard that voice before. Just go to Gabriel, slit his throat while he sleeps, end everything.

Cat looked around and saw one of the guns Jason had been force to drop upon surrendering. She cocked it and pointed it at the back of his head.

Three

Two

“Cat!”

Catharine turned around in surprise to see Jamie, holding her shoulder, but standing strong.

“Jamie- I- have to. I can end everything. Alec and me and everyone will be safe.” Cat needed to do this. But her hands were shaking so badly she didn’t know if she could.

“Cat justice, not vengeance. He’s unconscious we can get GCPD down here any second. Let it go.”

Just then Gabriel tuned around and Cat straightened the gun.

“Yeah follow the Bat’s rules. You’re weak Catharine. Can’t even take out the man who abused you for years. Can’t even bring your self to do it for Alexander’s sake.” Gabriel smiled cruelly.

“Shut up!” Cat shouted. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jamie step back, she had never gotten this mad in front of her. “Shut the hell up or I will send this bullet through the front of your skull.”

Cat walked forward a pressed the gun to Gabriel’s head.

“Cat is this what Alec would want?” Jamie nearly whispered it.

IS this what Alec would want? Yes. But would he want it if his own sister were the one to pull the trigger? She would be labeled a killer no matter who she shot, even if it was someone as awful as her uncle.

Cat dropped the gun. And Gabriel smirked again.

“Knew you-“ Cat punched the man in the face, breaking his nose and leaving the man an unconscious, drunk mess.

When Cat stepped back she was trembling.

“Jamie?” The other girl was there to catch her as she fell.

“Sh, Cat it’s okay now. We have to get out of here though.” Jamie stroked Cat’s hair before helping her up and leading her to where the others had escaped.

“Nightwing, you should get GCPD down here soon.” Seconds later Dick was on the phone with Commissioner Gordan.

“Tim, Alec, and you need medical help.” Jason pointed out to Jamie. “Hospitals are always tricky but we have a decent medic back at the cave?”

“You mean THE Batcave?” Jamie asked.

Dick walked back over. “Yeah, you have a pretty bad bullet wound there and Tim still hasn’t woken up, though I’m not sure if that’s because he’s majorly sleep deprived or because he’s actually hurt. And obviously Alec needs attention.”

Speaking of her brother. Alec was leaned up against a wall of the house. Cat walked over as the others decided how they were getting everyone to the cave.

“Are you…okay?” Cat asked.

The look Alec gave her made her flinch. “What kind of question is that? Cat we all almost died here. And all because you couldn’t just go into hiding for a few more years. No, you just had to do some risky shit like fight crime in your free time. Did you ever think about me Catharine? Did you ever think that maybe after losing everyone in our family, that I wouldn’t be scared about you doing something like this? You are all I have left Cat. I shouldn’t have to fucking worry about you dying every single time you jump out of that window as a hero. No one should.”

Cat stood shocked. Alec had expressed his dislike for her choices on several occasions but never like this. Alec doubled over and coughed up blood again before Cat could respond.

“Nightwing!” Cat called out to Dick and he ran over to help her with Alec.

 

“Thank you Alfred.” Jamie smiled at the butler. How Cat could refuse this was beyond her. The mansion was rather homely place and Alfred’s excellent cooking was to die for.

Jamie’s shoulder still ached but not to the point that it had when she had been originally shot. Dick had thanked her way to many times. And argued with Bruce that she should be a part of the family cause “She took an actual bullet for me Bruce, c’mon!”

Tim had minor injuries, but Alfred had banned him from any major computer usage or working on any cases. And Jason had been convinced to stay for a short while as long as Alfred made pancakes.

Alec had been under Alfred’s care ever since he had gotten there. The poor kid had three broken ribs, a puncture in his left lung, as well as several other fractions and bruises throughout his body.

Cat had stayed away from him, which was the exact opposite reaction she had expected from the girl. Something must have happened between the two of them. SO for the time being Jamie took it upon herself to watch over Alec until Cat was ready to face him.

She just hoped it wouldn’t be forever.


	3. 3 Times He Tried to Say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love awkward teenage love?

“Any day now Crypto!” Oliver shouted over the sound of the walls screeching towards them. Cat and him were back to back and he was defiantly getting worried about how they were gonna get out of this.

“There are no codes for these doors! It’s a one way ticket to pancakeville.” Alec groaned over the comlink and even Oliver could here him furiously typing. So that was it, there was no hope. The doors continued sliding and he was pressed up against BlueBolt’s body.

Oliver swallowed. “Hey Cat.”

Cat grit her teeth as she pushed against the doors. “No names in the field J.” Oli could feel her shoulder blades protruding against his and it took quite a bit of his own strength to keep from her shoving his face in the door.

“I need to tell you something.” Cat’s hands gave up as the doors closed in on them. The raven haired girl was silent.

“I l-“

“Got it! Override code Alpha3425.” Cryptic spoke over the comm and the doors began to slide back into position and the two heroes were released.

“What were you going to say back there?” Cat and Oli had gotten out of the area as soon as physically possible and were now running down the white corridor to make up for lost time. Their hard boots hitting the floor and echoing along the metal walls as Oliver thought about what to say. 

“Nothing.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was staring at the emerald green eyes in front of him, trying to avoid their intense gaze.

“Well Oli, what’s your truth?” Catharine quoted Wonderwomen as she stared at him. Jamie sat next to him and then Alec and the rest of the team. A night of training had ended in what was supposed to be a short game of truth or dare. Who knew that Robin had a crush on Batgirl or that Wally would probably do anything to complete a dare, including prank calling Superman himself. So far the game had been fun and filled with laughs, until Oliver had made the stupid decision to choose truth.

“I’m not sure what I could tell you, that you guys don’t already know.” That wasn’t a lie. Oliver wasn’t convinced that a secret identity was so necessary. The team were his friends and they deserved to know about him.  
“No crushes? Oli I find that hard to believe.” Jamie spoke up with a knowing grin on her face.

“I uh, I do have one…” Oliver turned his head to the side to hide his blush and avoid the questioning gazes of his friends.

“Hang on I need food for this.” Wally sped off towards the kitchen and returned to couch area. The coffee table had been moved aside to make room for the team on the floor. With M’gann laying on Conner’s shoulder and Zantanna and Robin poking each other, Oliver felt, lonely.

His gaze immediantly went to Cat. His heart ached to have her lean on his shoulder or have her head on his lap. That was his truth. He had the biggest crush on Catharine Grimm.

“Okay I got one.” This was a now or never moment. A moment of forever rejection or a new chapter of his life. “I ha-“ Cat turned and she smiled at him and all his courage vanished.

What if he ruined their friendship? Or she would reject him and never be able to even look at him again.

“I had a crush on Wonderwomen when I was eight.” His hands covered his face in shame but not of shame for speaking the truth but out of shame for being scared.

The rest of the team was a fit of giggles and even Conner smiled but Oliver was disappointed in himself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not going to do it Jamie.” Oliver adjusted his tie and glared at the brunette in front of him. Her pale blue dress spun as she turned towards him and her hair was flung into his face.

“Just one dance, if you ask her, I’ll take your patrol free for three nights, whenever you want.” Jamie always drove a hard bargain, and with mid-terms coming up, he could defiantly use the extra time.

“Fine.”

Oliver walked over to Cat and took a second to take in the short green dress she had on for the Spring formal. Her hair was actually done and she had the slightest amount of make up on, and overall she was stunning.

Oliver cleared his throat. “Hey Kitkat.” The girl turned and smiled at him. Oliver reached out his hand to her. “Dance with me?” He gave her his best smirk and she thankfully grabbed his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.  
“I didn’t know you were a dancer.” Oli spun her around.

“You become a vigilante at night, learn some acrobatics through Nightwing and you pick up a few things.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and was surprised by how natural this felt.

“Hey, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Cat’s smile fell and for a moment Oliver felt bad. He should have this last bit of happiness before she rejects him right?

“You know what? It can wait. Let’s have fun.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh shit.” Oliver lifted his foot out if the water that was slowly filling the room they were in.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. I really should have led us through the briggs entrance.” Cat’s hands scoured the metal door that had locked them in the hall. The underwater housing they had broken into was flooding. Something had jammed the side door and it was never able to fully close. And of course as a plan B the housing immediately shut off that hallway with a three foot thick iron door. The portion sectioned off however was steadily filling with water.

“Alec?” Cat called for her brother.

“There is defiantly something blocking the doors. If you make sure to get it I can Shut the doors manually.” The water was at Oliver’s chest now, and he suddenly wished for the days when he didn’t know what wet spandex felt like. Cat seemed a lot more alarmed them him however.

“Blue?”

Cat was hyperventilating. “I-I can’t swim.” 

Oliver turned fully towards her. “What?!”

“I can’t swim!” Cat looked hysterical and the water was at her neck now. Oliver swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Looks like I’ll just have to swim enough for both of us.” Oliver began to kick as the water went above his head. “How are we on that door Cryptic?”

“I can defiantly shut it manually but one of you is going to have to get whatever that object is unstuck, and there is a major downside.” Oliver frowned  
“What kind of downside?”

“Once you go through the hatch that leads to door it will automatically shut behind you and it won’t open again.” Oliver let that sink in.

“I would call that more than a downside Alec, but I’ll do it.” Cat froze.

“No you won’t. Alec there has to be another way. A code or something you could hack. Or-“

“Cat look at me.” The girl stared at him and she looked the most scared he had ever seen her since the night he met her in that alleyway. “Swimming is easy just gotta kick your feet and keep your head up okay?”

“No I don’t need to, because your going to be here, you’re going to help me and-“ Oliver put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He didn’t have time to let her kiss him back.

“Cat I love you, and I always have. You’re the most beautiful person that I have had the honor of meeting but right now I need you to be brave okay? I need you to keep you’re head up and say bye to Jamie for me?”

“Oliver!” Oli kissed her forehead one last time and took a deep breath. He went under and felt Cat looking for him with her hands, he dodged her reaches and gave one last look at her before he swam through the door and watched as it shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving things around again (I am so sorry)
> 
> -Kori


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Supergirl's dream episode actually

Jamie had seen it just a second ago, the vivid image of Cat taking out drug lord after drug lord with a shit-eating grin on her face. But she had also seen the bright red colored needle that pierced her pale skin as she lost her footing for just a second. Jamie could make out the details of the man who had injected whatever the hell kind of drug into Cat’s exposed throat and she could count every heartbeat as Cat collapsed seconds later with her eyes rolled up into her head.

“Jupiter! Bolt’s down we need evac now!” Jamie shouted into the comm and formed a giant fist with her ring. The blu lantern ring wasn’t designed for combat, it was designed for support, but if Jamie was angry or focused enough she could make anything.

Her ring took out the man and managed to make a platform to carry Cat. Oliver was parked in his motorcycle seconds later. Jamie passed over her friends limp body into Oliver’s arms and he drove away, Jamie following shortly after.

Jamie kept watch on Oliver’s ride as she flew above the Gotham traffic. On any other night the twinkling lights of the gothic city would have caught her attention, instead the jet black hair that moved in the wind was all Jamie could register. What would Cat do if it was her? She would call someone right? But who, Cat had been injected with a drug, that Jamie could be sure of. It was the same drug that they had gone to destroy, on Red Hood’s recommendation. Maybe he knew? But Jamie had no way of contacting the older vigilante and knew he would only respond to Cat herself. She could fly herself back to the sight and ask one of the men, but she needed to see Cat home first and by then they would be gone.

“Blue? What’s going on? I have no vital charts from Bolt.” Crypto’s voice sounded in her ears.

“How much do you know about drugs? Specifically the ones we went to stop tonight.” Jamie asked. She ignored the previous question, she’d have to explain to Alec that she had failed in protecting the only family he had left. Fun.

Jamie made a quick turn as Oliver drove down the street that housed the two siblings and she dove down as he ran to the secret entrance of their base. Jamie entered the passcode and allowed Oliver in before she made sure that no one had followed them. Jamie removed her mask and used her ring to put together a temporary medical station. The electric blue streams of light moved at her command and Oliver set Cat down on the table.

“What the hell happened?” Alec nearly screeched as he ran to his sister. He put his ear to her chest and breathed in as he felt her heart beat. Jamie watched heartbroken as Alec moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

“What did you find out about the drug?”

 

 

“Oh Catharine you look beautiful!” Cat glanced down at the woman at the bottom of the stairs. Her raven colored hair and sea green eyes were stunning, and not a single wrinkle could be found on the woman’s face, even as she smiled at her daughter.

“Thank you mother. I do try.” Catharine smiled down at the blue and black dress she wore.

“I’m sure Mr.Wayne will appreciate it.” Emily Grimm kissed her daughter’s forehead and led her into the large sitting room where her brother and father waited in matching suits. Michael was working the impossible mess known as Alec’s hair when he saw them.

“Both of you look amazing! Em dear, would you help me here, your son’s hair is not cooperating.” Michael chuckled and stepped away as Cat’s mother took his place. Cat smiled at the way her younger brother’s nose scrunched as her mother combed this hair. She watched as her father looked at her with his own deep blue eyes.

“You do look very nice Cat. I’m almost afraid to take you, I’ve heard some bad rumors about those Wayne boys and pretty girls.” Her father crossed his arms.

“You don’t have to worry Father.” Catharine crossed her own arms, she could take care of herself easily. Jason and Dick were easy compared to the boys she had to deal with at school. At least they were somewhat civil. It was true however, that both of the brothers were popular among the girls at school, and dear god both of them knew it.

“Mother stop. You’re going to pull my hair out.” Alec groaned and Emily finally stepped away before kissing her son on the cheek. “Bleh.” Alec stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t be such a wimp Alec, besides you should get used to it now before you have to see all the women at the party.” Catharine teased her younger brother and laughed at the face he made in response to thinking about all the middle aged women who would crowd him and fawn over him.

“Come soon now you two, we have to go or we’ll be late.” Emily Grimm pushed her two children towards the front door where the limousine waited.

 

 

“It’s called what?” Oliver asked as he leaned over Alec’s chair.

“Fantasia. It stimulates the memory and dream part of the brain to create your one true fantasy, everything you’ve always wanted, but there’s a catch. When you take the drug and your in this coma for more than four hours it starts to affect you.” Alec continued typing.

“Affect you how?” Jamie was pacing near Cat as the boys discussed. Her costume had disappeared and she was frustrated with the lack of things she could do to actually help.

“Within four hours it can cause major memory loss, and even dependency on the drug. Lesser symptoms are depression, anxiety, your typical mental illnesses.” Alec replied. “I’m not seeing a written cure, it says that the patient can only come out of the dream state themselves.”

“And how do they do that?” Oliver’s eyes scanned the screen in front of him.

“The dreamscape runs on the drug, by the time the drug wears off the person knows it’s not real and they wake up, of course wanting to continue the dream.” Oliver nodded. “However,” Alec continued and Oliver frowned. “The typical amount of time for the drug to wear off is five hours. She would be affected by then for sure.”

Jamie looked at Cat’s face, the girl seemed so content and looked so different from the other times Jamie had caught her sleeping. Then she constantly looked stressed or worried, like something was always off. Could Jamie even bring herself to ruin that little piece of happiness?

She would have to, eventually it wouldn’t even be happiness anymore, like all drugs it would lead to a huge fall and crash.

“So how do we wake her up sooner?”

 

“I usually don’t fancy parties much, but i suppose this one isn’t to bad.” Cat turned to see a brunette girl in a long green dress walk up to her. The girl’s hair was pinned up by gold pins that matched the large hoops hanging from her ears.

“Jamie!” Cat hugged her friend and smiled at her. “I didn’t think you were coming!”

“And miss a Wayne party? I don’t think so. Plus Lloyde has been struggling to find a place to go out for our anniversary date so I subtly suggested this.” Cat knew well enough that subtle did not actually mean subtle and it probably took a parade to get Lloyde to notice the fact that Jamie wanted to go to the party.

Cat giggled at the thought.”How is your knight in shining armor?”

“Handsome as ever. And kind as ever. We’ve been doing really well, and my parents both adore him so I'm happy.” Jamie blushed. “With everything going on at school I was afraid we wouldn’t have any time for each other but it’s been going a lot better than I would have expected.”

“That’s amazing! You deserve it to, with everything you’ve been working on, and I can’t even imagine how busy you’re mom and dad must be with how successful their company has been.” Cat saw a flicker of blue in the corner of her eye and knew exactly what was happening.

“Jamie! Catharine, don’t you two look amazing.” Oliver stood taller than both of them in a black suit with a blue tie. His sapphire colored eyes held joy as he grinned down at the two of them. His eyes drifted upwards as music began to play. “Oh, well Ms. Grimm, if you wouldn’t mind.” Oliver reached for Cat’s hand and she accepted the dancing invitation as he led her out to the open floor.

Oliver and her were one of three couples dancing but Cat didn’t care as he spun her. She felt unreasonably bubbly when Oliver’s hand gripped her waist and the other her hand as he led her in a simple waltz.

“It seems like I haven’t seen you in ages Kit-Kat.”

“Oli don't be ridiculous, I saw you…” Cat paused, when was the last time she had seen Oliver. It was earlier tonight right? They had been fighting…each other? No. Someone else… but she had been worth her family earlier so that was impossible.

“It’s okay, I understand my presence can be brain damaging you probably just forgot which specific moment you saw my awesomeness, I forgive you.” Cat lightly punched him.

“Don’t be a narcissist.”

“Big words for such a small little girl.” Oliver teased her. Catharine laughed, completely forgetting her earlier confusion. Nothing was weird about what was going on. She was at one of Bruce Wayne’s typical parties with her whole family and all of her friends.

Everything was okay.

 

 

The three of them stood silently at each other. What Alec had suggested was cray, absolutely brilliant, but also crazy. So many things could go so wrong.

“You’re sure about this?’ Oliver asked.

Alec shrugged. “Nope but we don’t really have any other option.” Alec turned to Jamie. “It’s like a visual comm link. You will be able to see and hear everything going on in Cat’s head, you’ll even be able to interact with the environment she’s in. But if you cause any damage to actual dream reality she could be asleep forever. You need to convince her that she’s dreaming without straight up telling her that she’s dreaming.”

Jamie related a breath. “Sure nothing terrifying about that.”

Jamie sat down as Alec connected a visor to her comm and connected wires. Oliver was standing next to Cat, slant, for once. He was holding her head and mouthing words to the girl, ones she couldn’t make out from her distance. But she knew they meant something, something actually meaningful. Not those cheap pickup lines he used on her.

“Okay see that didn’t take long at all. Thank you Lex Corp blue printing, and who ever made their networks way to easy to hack into.” Alec placed the modified comm (now a helmet like thing) onto Jamie’s head.

“Ready?”

Jamie swallowed, “Go.”

At first everything remained pitch black, then noises came. People, lot’s of people, but they were happy, chatting, drinking, she must be at a party. Jamie blinked her eyes a few times as slowly colors came into view. She looked down to see a green dress and heels that she couldn’t even dream of being able to afford. But it was her body, this must be how Cat was seeing her in the dream. Speaking of, Jamie looked around and saw the girl dancing with a dark haired boy. Jamie squinted and recognized Oliver. Clean cut in a suit and dancing with none other than Cat.

“Hey Jamie.” She turned to see Llyode, also in a suit and a green tie the same color as her dress.

“Lloyds? Uh, what are you doing here?”

“Um, I brought you here? Remember anniversary date?” Jamie could feel the heat in her cheeks. Anniversary? Date? She and Lloyde were a thing?

“Oh whoops! Yeah sorry. Did you need something?” Jamie tried to compose herself at least outwardly while her brain went into overdrive. Lloyds shook his head and smiled at her.

“I just thought I would ask my girlfriend to dance before someone else takes her.” lode held out his hand and Jamie took it hesitantly. Alec said this would be hard because of the actual risks, he however, did not mention that Jamie would have to act like she dating her best friend. Which actually didn’t seem so unpleasant. Especially when Lloyde began to sway to the music.

Jamie heard bight laughter to her left and saw Cat smiling and laughing with Oliver, she looked happier than Jamie had ever seen her.

“I’m waiting for them to confess their love for each other just as much as you are.” Lloyde said and Jamie turned to him. She smiled awkwardly and thanked the heavens as the first song began to end. Jamie relaxed when Lloyde leaned in towards her his yes half closed.

Ooohhhhh no. This was not happening, Llyode was not doing this. This is a dream, Jamie needed to get cat and- suddenly their faces were pressed together. The boy’s lips were surprisingly soft and Jamie did’t feel awkward or out of place as she kissed him.

“Ew guys, get a room.” Lloyde pulled away as Oliver and Cat walked over. Jamie was left in a daze for a second. That had just happened, Lloyde had kissed her and she, liked it. Jamie watched in astonishment as her friends laughed and acted as if absolutely nothing was wrong. It was all so perfect it made Jamie uncomfortable.

Life was meant to have ups and downs. If it didn’t people would never grow. Jamie’s past made her who she was and allowed her to make the decisions she needed to. Same went for every person in the world.

“Catharine! Here I want you to meet Bruce Wayne.” Jamie saw a man with dark hair and short goatee. He had green eyes and a contagious smile that radiated…Cat. This was, this was Cat and Alec’s dad. Michael Grimm. He looked exactly like the siblings had described, charming but gentle. Jamie however, was seeing a ghost. This was worse than she imagined. How was she going to convince Cat to leave a dream where her parents were still alive.

Bruce reached out his hand to Cat “Hello Catharine, I’d also like to introduce my sons; Jason and Richard.” Bruce gestured to the two boys behind him.

Jason? Bruce’s second ward had died at an early age, here though he seemed to be in full health, but why would that matter to Cat?

Michael turned to Jamie, “And you must be Jamie. Catharine has told me a lot about you. I have been meaning to speak with you, someone with your talents could have a high up place in my company. I could set you up for life, you wouldn’t even have to finish school.” Jamie blinked. Set for life? She wouldn’t have to go to school ever again, and she could spend time with Lloyde and her family and she would never have to worry about a thing again.

 

 

“So what magic did you work this time Crypto?” Oliver asked. The boy had changed into civies and was hanging over Cat like a concerned mother.

“It’s actually really simple neuro-tech. Jamie and Cat’s brains are now transmitting the same frequency wave allowing them access to the others visual and audio thoughts. If we had a martian this would have been a lot easier. Plus it would have eliminated the risk of Jamie getting drawn into the dream as well.” Alec was bored. He liked doing things, and the fact that he had to watch his sister and best friend slowly die was only adding to the to the frustration.

“So, uh, wanna play cards?”

“What?” Alec asked, shocked. “Cards? At a time like this?”

Oliver shrugged. “You got something else to do?” Alec paused. No he didn’t have anything better to do, but this just didn’t seem like the right time for…cards. But Oliver was already shuffling.

 

 

“Cat I really need to talk to you.” This was Jamie’s third attempt at getting Cat alone. She had been trying to get to through to Cat most of the night, but was always blocked by someone distracting Cat.

The girl turned finally towards Jamie. “Oh my I am so sorry Jamie! It looks like Oliver is calling me over, again-“

“Cat really, its urgent.” For the first time that night Cat’s smile fell from her face. She then turned and waved off Oliver.

“Okay let’s go in the hallway.” Cat grabbed Jamie’s hand and moved into the quieter space.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Everything? Isn’t this a little strange?” Jamie questioned and she could see the confusion on Cat’s face. “It’s to perfect Cat, something is wrong. Don’t you remember? Alec, Red hood, Jupiter?”

“Red Hood? What kind of dumb name is that?” Cat giggled and Jamie covered her face with her hands.

“That’s the real world Cat. All of this is fake.” Cat’s laughter disappeared.

“Jamie how can this be fake? Everything is perfect. And look!” Cat smiled fully. “I’m happy Jamie.”

Oh my god Jamie’s guilt factor could not get any higher. “Cat I-“ She had to convince Cat that this wasn’t real. “You’re a super hero Cat.”

“What the hell Jamie? You must be on something c-“

Cat was interrupted by the entrance of Jason and Dick. The two looked more serious than Jamie had seen them previously that night and she was reminded of Alec’s warning before she had gone under.

“The drug will have its own set of antibodies. More than likely it will take form as something or someone in the dream. If the dream feels threatened it will eliminate the threat as soon as possible.”

The antibodies must be Jason and Dick. They were on the other side of the room when Cat had brought her here, there was no way then two of them would have known they were here.

“Hello Catharine. We need to speak with Jamie, you should go back to the party.” Jason spoke with a very monotone and robotic voice. Jamie caught the glint of silver pocket knife in the boys hands and she tensed.

“Cat I need you to run when I saw so.” Jamie pushed the girl behind her as the boys stepped forward.

“Why run Catharine, everything you need is here.” Dick smiled and offered his hand to Cat. This time the girl flinched backwards. At seeing this Jason frowned and dove towards Jamie with the knife in his hand. Jamie ducked and swept her leg under the boy, which proved to be a lot harder in a dress and heels. Jason fell to ground.

“Run Cat!” The raven haired girl kicked her heels in DIck’s face and ran in the opposite direction. Jamie followed her and they ran down the hallway to a set of doors which Jamie shut behind them and locked.

“What the hell was that?!” Jamie clamped her hands over Cat’s mouth as she shouted.

“You want to get caught?” Cat shook her head, eyes wide and Jamie released her.

“What’s going on Jamie?”

Jamie sighed, “You’re real self is in a dream state. None if this is real, Jason and Dick are antibodies, they want to get rid of me because I’m trying to convince you that none of this is real.”

Cat laughed. “That makes a surprising amount of sense.” She looked at her feet. “Nothing is ever perfect is it."

Jamie nodded sadly.

"I trust you Jamie."

Jamie looked up, shocked. "You do? Just like that?"

"Either you're right, or you're wrong and this can be over with, but usually, you're spot on."

“I wanna see my parents one more time though.” Jamie looked up. The hard set face Jamie was used to had replaced the constant smile she had bee wearing most of the night. Jamie considered her request. Cat was going to lose everything, again, once she woke up Jamie could at least give her that.

“Fine but we do this my way, so that I don’t end up with a pocket knife in my throat.” Cat led Jamie to a side door and soon enough they were back in the main room, the party still going strong. Jamie watched Cat walk up to her parents.

“Catharine there you are. How about a dance with my daughter?” Michael Grimm smiled at his daughter. Cat moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m so sorry Father. I should have protected both of you that night.” Cat’s face was buried in her father’s coat so Jamie couldn’t tell weather or not the girl was crying.

“Catharine, I’m not sure what you mean. Come dance with me.” Michael pet her daughters head.

“I love you father, but this is just a dream.” And just like that Jamie watched Michael Grimm’s face begin to fade and stood as Cat cried out at watching her father die again. The room, the party, everything began to disappear and fade to black.

 

“Dude what’s that sound?” Alec looked up from his pile of cards to his computer.

“They’re waking up, Jamie did it!” Alec and Oliver scrambled from their chairs towards the two girl and waited. Jamie was up first and she tore the helmet of her face.

“Jamie! Are you alright?” Alec reached to help her up. The girl nodded and looked at Cat.

Cat had remained still for quite awhile before she took a huge breath and sat up. She continued breathing heavily while Oliver rubbed comforting circles into her back.

“Cat?” Oliver questioned.

Catharine swallowed and stood up. “I need to be alone for a bit.” The girl walked out of the room leaving the remaining three in silence.

Oliver stepped forward to follow her but Jamie stopped him.

“She just lost her whole world for the second time, she needs time.”

Oliver turned on her, “She needs people Jamie! Yeah she went through all of that shit again and last time she only had Alec, this time she has all of us, why shouldn’t we be there for her.”

“You weren’t there Oliver. You haven’t been in this long enough to understand.”

“No I guess I haven’t"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go watch the show
> 
> -Kori

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (if you did?)
> 
> I know OC stories are not incredibly popular, but I figured why not. Judge me if you will
> 
> -Kori


End file.
